


Sleep

by consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cryogenics, Earth, Humor, Klingons, Original Character(s), Poison, Romulans, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective/pseuds/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sleeping Beauty is half-Klingon, and a Romulan extremist is very angry because his invitation to the party was lost in the Neutral Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a purely "watch and learn" Trekkie, that is, I watch and have watched the different TV series and movies and I don't believe in endless research on obscure topics, though I do use Memory Alpha as a source occasionally. My knowledge of events and political relationships during certain stardates is very vague, as is my knowledge of trivia. Thus, the details in this fanfic may end up slightly skewed, e.g. I have no idea if the Federation has already had strong relations with the Talosians or if Klingons and the Federation were at peace before Betazed was made contact with, etc. etc. Please excuse any such discrepancies or, if you're the kind of Trekkie who knows all about that kind of thing, please tell me.
> 
> I do not own Star Trek and its concepts, but all characters and ships in this fanfic are mine. Any that share names with or are similar to Star Trek canonical characters are coincidental.

It was a momentous occasion, the first human-Klingon marriage, and the marriage of the president of the Federation, no less.

President Owens, Terran, and K’sok, Klingon, announced their engagement exactly one week after Owens' reelection, their relationship already public. They were married two months later, and just over a year and a half later, K’sok bore their first child, a baby girl whom the happy parents named Jajlo’.

President Owens and K’sok were advised to hold a celebration in honor of their successful pairing, in the hopes of promoting interstellar relations. Invitations were sent out to ambassadors from every world, major and minor, in the Alpha Quadrant, as well as several others near the borders of the galaxy’s other three quadrants. The party would take place just six months after Jajlo’ was born.

The President’s advisor, Sovox, suggested sending invitations to enemy powers as well, just in case.

The Vulcans were the first to respond, saying that they would be honored to attend.

The Ferengi wondered if they would profit from attending, and when it was learned that they would be expected to give a gift, they rudely declined the invitation, much to everyone’s’ relief.

The Organians agreed to come in corporeal form, provided that the gathering remained peaceful, while the Orions declined to attend, disappointing many young Terran men and causing great relief to others.

The Betazoid invitation was sent out late due to engine problems on the USS Rose, but they responded positively, one day before the messenger ship reached Betazed.

Several other races refused to attend, the Sheliak because of their views of humanoid life forms as inferior, the Tholians because of “internal affairs”, and the Cardassians because of bad relations in general.

The Talosians, on the other hand, decided to attempt contact with the Federation again, and promised not to use their abilities on any of the guests.

Several other minor delegations accepted the invitation, delighted at the chance to form or enforce relations with the Federation.

Of course, there would be many Klingons and humans at the happy celebration.

The Romulan invitation was sent by ship, in person, as were many of the other major invites. The particular ship was the USS Hiroshima, captained by Captain Alexander Franklin, newly promoted and nervous about his first command, anxiety not in the least dampened by his excessive fear of Romulans.

As a result, Captain Franklin put his ship on red alert as he passed into the Neutral Zone and, in his jumpiness, fired on the first Romulan ship to de-cloak nearby, a scout ship still in Romulan space wondering why a Federation ship was in the Neutral Zone.

The scout ship was destroyed, not, however, without first sending out a distress signal.

The USS Hiroshima was destroyed by a Romulan Bird-of-Prey, along with the invitation. Captain Franklin’s maneuver would later be referred to as Franklin’s Folly in the history books, and scholars would shake their heads sadly at the disaster that could have been averted if not for one idiotic captain.

President Owens never received confirmation that the invitation had been sent, but as Captain Franklin had a bit of a reputation as an absent-minded man, the incident was dismissed as a minor breach of protocol and forgotten about until the party.

All would have been mostly well, regardless, as it was unlikely that the Romulans would have accepted an invitation anyhow. In fact, the Romulans would never had learned of the celebration at all, but for a Romulan extremist, Captain Potoc, who happened to be in the area when a minor planetoid received its invitation. After further investigation, he discovered that the Romulan Empire had been, apparently, the only power in the Alpha Quadrant to be ignored, hostile or otherwise.

Potoc brought the issue to the Senate, who dismissed the issue as trivial, and then the military, who promptly demoted Potoc to Lieutenant and saw it as the end of the matter.

As a result, in a wish for vengeance against the Federation for ignoring the Romulan Empire, one week before the party, Potoc commandeered a scout ship and traveled to San Francisco.

He arrived just as the party was beginning, but was unable to find space to park his craft and so was delayed. Potoc was very frustrated.

Meanwhile, the party well under way, the Vulcan ambassador Tanonek was making the acquaintance of a young human, Ernest Doyle, a nephew of the President and an enthusiastic cryogenics researcher.

“You are aware that cryogenics have not been required since warp capabilities have been developed?”

“Yes, yes, but cryogenics can be used for other reasons than space travel, you know? I mean, one of the original goals of cryogenics, since even the 20th century, was to preserve a dying body and its brain functions so that later, when the person was woken up, whatever was killing them would be cured by advanced technology! The medical implications are so much greater than people are seeing!”

Tanonek inclined his head towards Doyle. “Very interesting, I’m sure. Your company has been most appreciated.” He made to move away, but the young Doyle pulled him back and the Vulcan politely remained.

In the meantime, people began giving their gifts to the happy couple, including a total of twelve different sets of fine china, forty-seven exotic beverages, eleven sets of baby clothes of assorted sizes and styles, one Yankees baseball cap, and two and a half gift Amazon gift cards from a not-so-up-to-date tribe of antiquity-loving people at the edge of the Gamma Quadrant.

Suddenly, part of the house’s south wall collapsed. Potoc, in his impatience, decided against using a parking spot at all and instead crashed his craft straight into the building for dramatic effect. He’d even brought a cape to twirl, but his hull was breached and the storage compartment filled with rubble.

Disgruntled, Potoc, stepped out of his craft and promptly threatened to kill the baby Jajlo’ for the injustice done to his people, before the party guests realized that he was not armed and he was quickly arrested.

He was given trial and convicted for destruction of property and assault of several of the guests, who sustained injuries, but there were no fatalities.

Potoc received a sentence of fifteen years. If he behaved well, he would be released approximately six months before the girl Jajlo’’s sixteenth birthday. He promised to kill her on that birthday, but was, mostly, ignored. A man who threatened to kill someone while not even armed himself could not possibly be much of a threat.

The event was dismissed, except for by Jajlo’’s cousin, the eager Ernest Doyle, who kept an eye on the girl throughout her adolescence.

In the meantime, Doyle developed an unlikely but strong friendship with the Vulcan Tanonek, who ended up resigning his duties as Ambassador and, against all odds, joined Doyle in research and development of the study of cryogenics. Together they improved techniques, but never gained much recognition as serious scientists. Tanonek’s fellow Vulcans called the work frivolous.

Over a period of fifteen years, Potoc the Romulan sat in prison on Earth. He was a model convict, never caused trouble. The Romulan Star Empire never asked for his return to their space. And people forgot. Most everyone did.

Potoc, however, did not.


	2. Chapter 2

Potoc was released on what Terrans may call the 1st of July. The prison was situated in Ottawa, quite a distance for a man unable to use public transport, but when the day came of Jajlo’’s sixteenth birthday, Potoc made sure he was ready.

In the Owens household in San Francisco, where the President’s family was living at the time, Jajlo’ had grown up to be a precocious child, as well as headstrong and very, very bold. Her parents were proud of her.

Jajlo’ disliked her cousin Ernest. She believed his ideas to be foolish and adolescent, and she had better things to talk about than cryogenics research, and so, as a result, she avoided him whenever possible. The same applied to his partner, Tanonek.

Because of this, they found it difficult to watch over and protect the girl. Though they attempted vigilance, it became increasingly hard to shelter Jajlo’ as she neared sixteen, and the two despaired, for this was when she would need protection the most.

Less than one week before Jajlo’’s sweet sixteen, Tanonek brought to the attention of Ernest a rumor pertaining to Potoc, the rogue Romulan.

“I’ve got Sam with her now, but it won’t be long before she tries to shake him off, so I’ll be brief,” Tanonek started. “Potoc was released several months ago, as you know, and thus far we have not been able to detect any intentions of malicious activity.”

Ernest grumbled into a mug of coffee. “He’s there, all right.”

“Yes, yes, I know, this is why I’m telling you this. Listen, will you?” Tanonek took a deep breath. “He’s in San Francisco. Just arrived yesterday by shuttle, drunk off his ass, which is how I was able to come by a bit of extremely important information.”

“And?” Ernest prompted.

“He doesn’t just want to kill Jajlo’, Ernest. He wants the whole household. Listen, I got a sample of this stuff he’s planning on distributing throughout the house. I analyzed it. It’s something new. Lethal, possibly Romulan, actually. Gaseous. We won’t have time to find a cure in only a week.”

Ernest gaped at his friend. “Say that again.”

Tanonek frowned. “You know full well what I said. This is serious.”

“I _know_ it’s serious, you pointy-eared idiot. _Shit_ ,” he muttered.

Back at the Owens mansion, Jajlo’ reclined on her bed, tablet on her lap. She frowned. “This is everyone who’s coming?”

“Sorry, hon, can’t hear you,” President Owens called from his office.

Jajlo’ sat up, scowling. She stalked to the office and stood in the doorway. “I said, is this everyone who’s coming to the party?” she pointed at the list displayed on the tablet.

Owens looked up and took his glasses off. “Yes,” he said.

“I thought this was going to be a big party, Father. This list is tiny. Most of them are adults! This isn’t a birthday party, it’s a diplomatic service! I can’t believe I let you do the invitations,” she sulked.

President Owens pushed back his chair, raising his eyebrows. “Young lady, the last I heard, you were the one complaining about how you didn’t have ‘connections’. This is a good opportunity, and you shouldn’t act like it’s a hardship. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Go complain to your mother.”

Jajlo’ sulked. “But—“

Her father pushed a button on his desk and the door slid shut with a _hiss_.

He put his glasses back on with a sigh.

Three days later, Ernest Doyle and Tanonek were walking along the Golden Gate Bridge.

“I told you. I analyzed the sample again and there is no chance whatsoever of finding and synthesizing a cure to this. And Potoc himself is nowhere to be found. I got the sample by sheer luck. There’s nothing we can do but try to make do with what we have,” Tanonek insisted.

The pair skirted a group of arguing Ferengi. “And how exactly do you propose we do that?” Ernest prodded.

“We proceed on the assumption that Potok’s plan to flood the Owens household in two days will be carried out,” Tanonek started.

Ernest interrupted him. “Wait, can’t we just tell the President? They can postpone the party or set up a trap for Potok, and all should go fine, since we know his plan.”

The Vulcan shushed his friend. “It’s not quite that simple. We don’t know the exact details of the scheme.”

“Who gives a—“

“We don’t know how or where he’s going to get the poison in, nor when exactly, or the quantities, or even if there are others involved in the plot. And even if we did know all of this, were the President inclined to believe us anyhow, he wouldn’t cancel the party. It’s important politically as well as socially. And if guards are set up, the various ambassadors who will be attending will not see it as a gesture of good faith. He can’t risk that.” He paused. “And anyway, I don’t think the President would see Potok as a real threat. You were there sixteen years ago.”

Ernest shrugged. “He looked rather angry.”

“And ridiculous. He looked absurd, coming here unarmed, without the endorsement of the Empire.”

“So… what? We just let the Romulan carry out his dastardly deeds and get away with it?” Ernest scowled at his friend.

They stopped walking and looked out across the water.

“I’m not implying that, Ernest. I simply think we should come up with some course of action that will prepare for the case of the party guests becoming infected.”

The President’s nephew frowned. “I thought you said it’s lethal.”

Tanonek nodded.

“Well, that’s a problem, isn’t it.”

“You could say that.”


	3. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

K as the heading states, this is not actually a chapter update. As I have several WIPs currently, I'm having problems with pacing and such, so have decided to focus solely — only for now — on one of my fics, [_Seasons of Strangers_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014686/chapters/2014975). For the rest of the multi-chapter fics that I am planning on developing further, I am posting this notice to let any and all readers know that there will not be any chapter updates any time soon. That said, this post is also a guarantee that I will be continuing the story, no matter how long it takes. It simply means that I will no longer be focusing any notable part of my attention on developing the storyline, but on continuing and finishing _Seasons of Strangers_.


End file.
